Eye of the Beholder
by genKi shouJo
Summary: "There was a hint of deadliness in his eyes. One wrong move and she’d be dead." Chapter 3 now uploaded!
1. Dinner is served

I'm running low on inspiration right now for my other fics but I'll be up and running about during spring break…which is soooo close!! *thanks the good lord* Anyhoo, here is something I whipped up to keep you guys happy…

DISCLAIMER: Sotsu, Surise, me…*cough*ß wishful thinking.

Warning: Not suitable for younger viewers…^^' …but no lime or lemon either…

__

A mere bud blossoms into a beautiful flower in time, basking in the golden beams of the sun, standing up tall and proud. Those that hide in its shadows will forever be more humble, but will always be the rarest and most beautiful…

Eye of the Beholder

A gentle mist rolled in with the morning sun, cascading the emerald hills and the dense woods, with the trees covered in old moss and wild vines. Across the old wooden bridge, there laid a quaint village, silvery smoke always puffing from the bread bakery or the church bells always chiming at noon. The village was called Seraphic, named after an old legend that was quite popular and for everyone's happiness, except for when the demons appeared in the dead of the night. There were five of them, yes, that came out in the moonlight. Of course they fed on the old and the young when they were sleeping, drinking their red ambrosia and then snacking on their flesh. But that was a rarity now days, since the men always bore their guns and knives.

As said before, the town was very content with their ways. Men usually worked out in the fields or in the shops, waking with the sun and retreating with the moon. The women were usually at home, busily taking care of their children if they had any, the single bachelorettes wandering the streets, flirting and seducing any young man they could find. Even rarer than a phoenix flying through the sky, was a virgin in Serabliss. Most women did not practice adolescence, losing their innocence before the dawn of their fifteenth birthday, the age at which most were sent off to be wed. Most…

"RELENA!!" a feminine voice screeched from the upper floor of the old house.

A woman of eighteen spun her head from the stove and looked at the staircase. "What is it now, Sylvia?"

"Your…stupid beast is in my room again!!" she yelped.

Relena sighed and wiped her hands upon her apron before pulling it off and heading upstairs. Each step creaked under her weight as she made her way up. "Sylvia, what's wrong?" she asked, peering into her fanciful room.

Sylvia had her sheets bundled around her in the middle of her bed. "That thing is in my room!! Get it away from me!!"

Relena skimmed her room and saw a tail protruding from under the bed. "Timber, come here," she spoke softy. A sleek figure appeared and walked up to Relena. She bent down and picked up the chestnut colored cat and stroked its soft fur. It purred and nuzzled her neck. "It's only my cat, Sylvia."

"ONLY?!" she stormed. 

Relena turned around and left, closing the door behind her. "Timber, you know that Sylvia doesn't like anything other then men," she giggled. "Now behave." She set him down in the kitchen and watched him scurry off. It was only a bit after ten and a commotion had already begun. Relena poured hot cider into a mug and set it on the table next to toast and eggs for her sister. She had already eaten her share and it was now time for her to make her trip into town. 

"Sylvia, I am going to go buy some bread and vegetables. I shall be back later," she spoke loudly, hoping her voice would be heard. 

The cerulean sky was flawless, only dotted with the golden sun and birds flying across. The air was warm and filled with the scent of lilies and dew. Relena wore her usual brown cotton dress with her hair tied up into a bun. She did not care much for her looks, since Sylvia would always be far more lovelier than she. The town bustled with life today. Tinkers pushed their carts in the streets or women resting on the laps of young men, who looked as if they had an overdose of hormones. 

"Good morning, Miss Darlian," the baker spoke as she walked into the warm store.

"Good morning to you too," she smiled. "Can I have the usual?"

"Sure, and you're in luck because I just baked up a fresh batch. Hold on," he said, his mustache wiggling curiously as he spoke.

Relena looked around at the breads: rye, potato, pumpernickel, any type imaginable. Behind her, the door opened once more and a familiar male walked in, almost strutting. "Well, if it isn't Relena Darlian," he chided.

"Good morning, Mr. Pickett," she spoke, trying not to make eye contact. _Lord, help me_, she thought.

"You can call me Kyle, you know," he said, moving closer.

__

Dear god, go away!! "That's very kind of you, but I don't think that will be necessary."

"Here you are, Relena, still warm," the baker spoke jovially, unaware of the tension. He handed her the bread and she paid him. 

"Thank you, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, _Kyle_," she said, almost snickering. She stepped outside and was surprised to find him right behind her. "Is there something you would like?" 

"Look, are you still mad at me for tugging your hair in school when we were little?" he asked.

"No, not at all."

"Then what is it?" 

"It's nothing," she said quickly.

She headed towards the vegetable stands and saw that he stilled trailed behind her. When she was about to open her mouth to speak, a figure grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Sylvia?! What's the matter?"

Her face a deathly pale and she was gasping for air. "It's crazy!! The demon thingies want a ransom again!!"

"What?" Relena asked, shocked. "I thought we gave them everything they wanted!"

"That's what we all thought too. C'mon, everyone is at town center." Relena nodded and headed off with her sister. 

A mob of people were at the town center, cries or moans escaping people's mouths. A man stood on the edge of the fountain and cleared his throat loudly. "People!! Be calm!!" he commanded. 

The town fell silent. The man looked triumphant and spoke once more. "The demons are active once more. They have asked for one thing and one thing alone: something that is priceless." Hushed whispers were upon the people.

"But we have nothing that is priceless!!" someone cried.

"The richest man in this town is far from the wealth of the king!!" another yelled.

The silence broke and mayhem ensued. "People, remain calm!!" he tried once more.

"I know of something that is priceless!!" a man cried from the crowd. A moment of peace followed. Relena looked to her left and saw Kyle speaking, a smirk on his face. 

__

What will come out of his mouth this time she thought. 

"Innocence is priceless," he said.

"Innocence? Like a new born babe?" someone asked.

"No. The innocence that one has until they have made love."

Hurried chatters began once more. "But there are no virgins in our town!!"

"On the contrary…good sir. We have one." He pointed his finger at Relena and smiled at her. Hundreds of pairs of eyes were then directed at her. 

"She's quite ugly…" someone whispered. Relena looked down at her feet. 

"Yes…very homely…"

"Almost impossible to believe that she is siblings with that gorgeous Sylvia…"

"Quiet! The demons do not care for looks. Even if she is…modest…she will have to satisfy the hunger of the beasts. After all, virgin meat is more tender and fragile then that of broken ones. Come, we must prepare."

Tears clung to Relena's eyes. She was going to be sacrificed for the sake of her village and all they could do was say she was horrific looking. Not even a thanks. Hands then wrapped themselves around her arm and pulled her away. 

"Stop!! I don't want to be food!!" she cried.

Sylvia didn't do anything to stop them. All she could do was watch her being dragged away by complete strangers. Relena was pulled away and tied up with rough strings and then carried towards the cliff. Legend said that the beasts gathered their ransom at this exact point. The men carried their torches and guns, afraid for the demons appearing while they were there. 

"Hurry up. They might come at any minute!!" someone cried nervously.

__

They have no reason to be nervous. They're not going to be eaten…alive! Relena was set down at the edge facing the ocean, watching the sun set, perhaps her final one. The men tied more strings around her and attached her to a stake buried deeply in the ground. A priest walked up behind her and mumbled something in Latin before splashing her with holy water. Wet and furious, Relena growled and tried to break free. It was no use.

"You will always be remembered as a heroine in our town, Miss Darlian. Fare thee well!" they all chanted before scampering away. 

Then there was silence, complete and total silence. It scared her. "Help me!!" she cried, tears unable to be held. She was cold, lost, and afraid. What could be worse…? 

The sound of a pebble skidding across the hard, uneven ground awoke her from her thought of abyss. "Who's there?" she asked, hope in her voice. No answer…at least in a civilized tone. A snarl from an animal echoed in her ears. Relena saw her entire life flash before her eyes, that is, until _it _appeared. Long, unruly fur the color of mahogany covered its long, sleek body. A scream tore from her throat before complete blackness over came her. 

The wolf like creature stared at her with immense curiosity before gnawing at the ropes. Relena fell unconsciously to the ground, red welts on her ivory skin from where the ropes pressed too tightly. It sniffed at her before it tossed her over its back and ran off into the thick woods. 
    
    
    Please read and review. Constructive criticism is accepted. More to come soon…


	2. Myth no more

Eye of the Beholder Chapter 2 - A Myth No More  
  
The beast scampered through the dark woods carefully, dodging branches and leaves skillfully. He didn't want to mar their "meal" after all. It had been a good while since any of them had eaten on a human. They had lived on chicken and beef, and occasionally turkey and venison. The forest wasn't very large, but hard to navigate in the dark of the night. He had been through it many times so it wasn't hard for him. He emerged from the trees and trotted up the hill, towards a musty old fortification that sat on a cliff by the sea. It was their dwelling, and they called it their home. The girl was still out cold and her weight became harder to bear with every step.  
  
He walked up to the wooden door and scratched at it, barking and howling. A braided man opened the door and smiled. "Done already?" The man hoisted the girl over his shoulder and chuckled. "She's quite a looker."  
  
The wolf walked into a dark corner, hidden from the flames of the torch and sat down. His legs lengthened, the fur disappearing, his ears being tucked away, and his tail gone. "I haven't done that in awhile," he spoke.  
  
A Chinese man from the doorway tossed him a white shirt and breeches. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yea. At least I wasn't bored for a little bit." He slipped on his shirt and breeches.  
  
"Heero, you're back!!" a small blonde boy chimed.  
  
"What is this? A celebration of sorts?" the wolf man snickered.  
  
"Is the world outside the same as we remember it?" he asked, innocently.  
  
"I didn't go into town," Heero responded simply.  
  
"Why not?" another one asked, with bangs that concealed half his face.  
  
"Hn," he grunted. "I didn't feel like it."  
  
"That's unlike you," the Chinese man said.  
  
"I've changed over the years, Wufei."  
  
"We all have," the blonde boy added. "Being cooped up in here for such a long time."  
  
"It can kill someone." the braided man finished.  
  
"A normal person," the boy with the bangs added.  
  
"So what if we're different, Trowa?" the blonde boy asked. "We're still men."  
  
"Quatre," Heero interrupted, "We're chained to a life of scrounging and hiding. Everyday, we live with a curse.I do not know if we can call ourselves true men."  
  
"Well, I say we still are men in every other aspect, besides those three," he grinned, readjusting the girl into his arms. Relena was still out cold.  
  
"What do you know, Duo?" Wufei smirked.  
  
An awkward silence fell among the five men. They looked at each other, eyes locked with eyes.  
  
"Heero, you're back!" a voice squealed. A petit girl ran up to him and buried her head in his chest. She hugged him tightly as Heero smiled. "Was it nice outside?"  
  
"Very nice, Hilde," he responded softly, hugging her back. "What did you do today?"  
  
"Quatre taught me geography and then Duo taught me anatomy!!" Duo laughed nervously as Heero raised an eyebrow at him. "Heero, did you get me a sister?"  
  
"Aye. She's asleep right now, but you can talk with her later."  
  
Hilde walked over to Duo and looked at the unconscious girl. "She's really pretty."  
  
"Listen - I'll go start dinner. It's been a tiring day for everyone," Quatre suggested.  
  
"Can I help?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The girl followed Quatre, leaving the four men alone.  
  
"I'm going to put this lady into a room," Duo said, carrying her up the stairs.  
  
The three men left walked into the dining room. A scarlet fire burned in the wall, crackling. The room was dimly lit with candles that sat on the long dining table. Trowa, the boy with the concealed face, got five glasses and a bottle of aged wine from the cellar. Duo had put the girl into the highest chamber and let her sleep, and then came to join them. Trowa filled the glasses with wine and handed them to the men.  
  
"What now?" Duo asked.  
  
"We eat." Wufei responded sarcastically.  
  
"No! I meant with the girl!"  
  
"Hilde wanted a sister," Trowa responded simply.  
  
"But wouldn't this be classified as a kidnapping or something?" Duo panicked.  
  
"They gave us to her willingly," Heero said. "Besides, Hilde is lonely. She needs someone other than us men."  
  
"True, but."  
  
"Duo. How long has Hilde been with us? Over 5 years. We've raised her since the day we found her half dead at the door. She has come to love us as all and we have come to love her too," Heero reasoned. "She has never asked for anything before this and when she did ask for a sister, she said it with such truth and honesty that it burned a hole through my chest."  
  
Duo sighed and sipped his wine. "I guess we could confine the girl here for a bit. For Hilde."  
  
"I would have never thought that she would have gotten lonely."  
  
"Imagine if you were stuck with 5 women for 5 years, Wufei," Trowa pointed out. Wufei shuddered. He didn't want to imagine the gruesome thought.  
  
"Dinner's ready!!!" Hilde squealed from the kitchen.  
  
Trowa got up and headed there to help carry the food over to the dining room. The three returned with six plates full of meat and vegetables, and a basket of fresh rolls. Once the food was set down, they began to eat.  
  
"Can I go see my new sister after dinner?" Hilde asked, chewing on a piece of chicken.  
  
"Only if you finish your vegetables," Quatre nagged.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dinner went on as usual, with an unusual silence in the air. When Hilde finished with her meal, she quickly jumped off her chair and ran up the stairs. Heero sighed and ran after Hilde. The halls were dark but he knew his way around it well. It was already dark outside, except for the moon the sat in the sky. It gave off a luminance, which filtered through the window. For an 8 year old, she could run pretty fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena woke up with a dazed look on her face. Where the hell was she? Sitting up in the large bed, she looked around. A fire burned in the fireplace, emitting warmth and a sense of comfort. Comfort?! Hah! The last thing she remember was a black shadow snarling at her.  
  
Mentally smacking herself, she tossed the covers off dangled her feet from the edge of the bed. It was a stone floor, with a stone wall. The window was opened and a salt breeze had entered through there. She gazed outside the window and saw the endless sea for the first time. She was in pure awe.  
  
"What's your name?" a voice asked.  
  
Relena jumped screamed, "Geezus!" She turned around to see a little girl looking up at her with big eyes.  
  
"My name's Hilde!" she introduced.  
  
"My.mine's Relena. Would you happen to know where I am?"  
  
"Sure! You're at my home! You're my new sister!" The little girl hugged Relena and looked up, grinning. Relena smiled back, not knowing what else to do.  
  
Sister?! The thought raced through her mind like a jolt of electricity.  
  
"Hilde," another voice started. "Come here." Hilde let go of Relena and skipped over to him. "Hilde, go back down to everyone. I have to talk with her in private."  
  
The girl nodded hesitantly and ran back downstairs.  
  
"Relena, is it?" She nodded and watched the man emerge from the shadows. He walked with grace and a calm collected aura. She felt naked in front of him. Summoning up all her courage, she looked him in the eyes and spoke.  
  
"Where in God's name am I?" she demanded. Good job, Relena. You didn't freak out, she thought to herself.  
  
"Please, sit," Heero gestured towards the bed.  
  
Relena sat down on the bed and looked at the man. He stared out the window for a few moments. "You are in castle by the sea, as you can see. It is my home. I found you - or should I say, a wolf found you tied up to a stick. I saw it, shot it, and brought you back here. You fainted from all the excitement." Heero breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that lie sounded believable.  
  
"Well, Mr.umm." she began.  
  
"Yuy. Heero Yuy."  
  
"Well, Mr. Yuy, I thank you for all that you've done. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave."  
  
"That's not a smart thing to do," he quickly added.  
  
"And why not?" she retorted.  
  
"For one thing, you've been unconscious for a few hours now. You're probably still weak. And there are wild animals in the woods. Carnivorous wild animals, like the rest of the wolf pack. You were going to be their meal, " he lied some more, not breaking his eye contact with her.  
  
"I feel fine and if you can wander aimlessly through the woods, so can I! So please, if you excuse me!"  
  
Damn, she was persistent. He smirked. "If you leave," he began in a low voice, "Hilde will be sad and start crying." He was pulling out the big guns now.  
  
Relena sighed. She couldn't stand to see little children unhappy. Thinking for a moment, she looked up into Prussian eyes and gave a weak smile. "Tell Hilde that I'll stay. But only for a little bit. I can't stay here forever."  
  
Heero got up and walked towards the door. "You're tired. You need rest," he said stoically. He opened the door and saw a little girl standing with a tray of food.  
  
"I brought her a snack!" Hilde said, holding up the tray.  
  
Heero looked over his shoulder at Relena. She smiled and Heero let Hilde go in. "Just don't bother her too long. She's tired."  
  
Hilde nodded and made her way towards Relena. He closed the door behind him and walked back down the corridor. The four men had moved into the den, reading, playing the chess, and playing the violin.  
  
"How is she?" Quatre asked when Heero walked in. He set his violin aside.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How did you make her stay?" Duo asked, very curious. He moved his rook forward and took Trowa's bishop.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Aren't we persuasive," Wufei remarked, flipping through a book.  
  
"Very."  
  
"You didn't tell her the truth, did you?" Trowa remarked, looking at the chessboard.  
  
Heero looked into the fire and sighed. "No."  
  
Trowa moved his pawn forward and paused for a moment. "Checkmate."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! Next chapter!! ^^' Oh - and Hilde's a little kid, in case you were wondering. More to come soon because my writer's block has disappeared!! Read.review.yea. 


	3. Insomnia

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 3: Insomnia

That night seemed like an eternity to Relena. After she had gently convinced Hilde that little girls need their beauty sleep, she herself had laid down and closed her eyes. That's it – closed her eyes. No rest came to her as she just stared at the canopy of her bed. Relena's eyes were like two big sapphire orbs in the moonlight, searching the darkness for something. Hours passed and the moon just rose higher into the sky. The repeated sound of the waves crashing upon the rocky coast did nothing to lull her to sleep.

"Dammit!" she hissed quietly, grabbing a fistful of the sheets. "I know I'm not an insomniac!!"

She sat up and huffed. If she couldn't fall asleep, then she would just have to pass the time another way. Relena climbed out of bed and slipped on her slippers. She opened the wooden door and wandered down the almost pitch black corridors, tracing the wall with her hands. The usual short staircase seemed like a labyrinth that took hours to find an exit to. She got out and found herself in a large den, small embers still crackling in the fireplace.   
  


"So, they're asleep…" she thought to herself.

Relena made her way out of the den and found herself in a dining room. Candles were lined on the side and on the long table. She took in the site of the ornate tablecloth and chairs before moving onto the next room: the kitchen. It was large and very old fashioned. The windows laid open, letting the bright light of the moon stream in. Pots hung from a thin metal rod on the ceiling over the sink. Relena moved over to the window and rested her arms on the pane. She look outside and saw a yard.

"Eh? They have a garden?" she whispered. Laying her head onto her arms, she breathed deeply and began counting the bright stars embedded in the sky.

"Oi…" Duo yawned, stretching. "Damn stomach."

  
It was the middle of the night, and his stomach had begun growling, waking him up and calling for food. He stumbled down the halls, half asleep and looking for the kitchen. Duo walked in through the door and spotted a girl staring at the sky. He observed her quietly for a few moments, his violet eyes large and glowing. Careful not to scare her, her tip toed over to the fruit bowl at the counter and gently picked up an apple. 

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Relena blurted out, spotting the braided man turning back.

Duo froze and turned around. He laughed nervously and spoke. "Not at all. I got hungry, that's all." Duo held up the apple.

"Oh…" Relena nodded. "My name's Relena. Relena Darlian. I don't believe we've met."

"Nope. The name's Duo Maxwell." He held his hand out and she placed it in his. Like a proper gentleman should, he kissed it politely.

_Why…why is my heart beating so fast…_she thought.  He was handsome. Yes, very handsome. She felt herself blushing furiously and thanked God quietly for making it nighttime. 

"I didn't know there was a garden outside," she said, trying to change the subject.

"It used to be a garden. Now, it's just dead plants and weed," Duo responded, biting into the apple.

"Really?" she trailed on. "That's sad…you should never leave a garden unattended." 

"Why's that?" Duo asked, chewing slowly.

"Well…uh…" Relena thought, "Aren't they supposed to be a place of peace and happiness? And since it's dead, it looks sad and ghastly."

  
"Oh, I see. Maybe we could fix the place up sometime," Duo suggested. 

"I'd like that…" Relena agreed.

"Great!" Duo finished his apple and threw it out. "Well, it's late. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

He left Relena alone after that. She sighed and leaned against the counter. It wasn't right of her to have feelings for a person so soon…and to have them towards to men. Heero and Duo…She mentally smacked herself and went back to bed. All this confusion with feelings and hormones bothered her. Tomorrow would come and nothing would change…she hoped.

Morning came as promised with the glorious sun shining through the cerulean sky. The ocean was calm today, tiny waves washing against the coast. Seagulls dotted the heavens, crying, singing, both. Relena woke up to feel something weighing down the blankets. Wearily, she opened her eyes and adjusted to the bright light. After the whiteness had subdued, Relena looked up to find a little girl staring down at her,

"Geez!!" she screamed, jumping up.

Hilde giggled. "Good morning, Relena!" She leaned forward and hugged her.

"Er…good morning, Hilde. Do you know what time it is??"

"It's time for breakfast!!" she chimed. "C'mon! Quatre's cookin' up something special today!!" 

"Quatre?" she repeated quietly. "Okay…just let me wash up…"

"Later! Let's go eat breakfast!" Hilde pulled on her dress.

"Okay, okay…" Relena agreed, running her fingers through her hair.

She little girl had a lot of strength for someone her size. She practically dragged Relena down the stairs. During the day, the halls were a lot different. They were warm and glowing, not as dark and eerie than it was at night.

"Good morning, everyone!" Hilde squealed as she entered the dining hall. Four men were seated at the table, talking quietly. Hilde let go of Relena's hand and jumped onto Heero's lap. Heero gave a weak smile and got up.

"Please, sit," he gestured.

She nodded and saw an empty seat next to the Chinese man. Being the gentleman that he was, Duo got up and pulled the chair out. "Madame," he joked.

"Thank you, Duo."

"How did you know his name?" Heero asked curiously.

"Erm…" Duo began, eyeing Relena.

"We kinda met in the kitchen last night. I couldn't sleep and Duo got hungry so…" Relena stuttered.

  
"Yea…what she said!" Duo agreed.

"Uh…I don't believe we've met," Relena said quickly, changing the subject. She looked towards the Chinese man and the man with strange bangs. "My name's Relena Darlian."

"Chang Wufei," the Asian said.

"Trowa Barton. It's a pleasure," the other spoke.

"And I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Pleased to meet you," a cheery voice spoke from behind. She glanced up at the kind blonde boy and smiled.

"Quatre, man! Where's the food?" Duo whined.

"It's ready to eat. Would you mind helping me bringing it in?" Quatre asked him.

"Anything for the food," Duo responded, rushing into the kitched.

"Fool," Wufei muttered, "What kind of man thinks with his stomach?"

Relena stifled a chuckle and looked around. Trowa was twirling his butter knife while Wufei seemed to be in a state of meditation. Heero, on the other hand, was staring at her, with his cobalt eyes. She looked back at him. Heero quickly jerked his head in another direction, making it even more conspicuous.   
  
"Breakfast is served!" Duo announced, throwing plates down into everyone's spots. Quatre gently placed them down.

"Thank you. It smells wonderful, Quatre." Relena commented, inhaling deeply. Quatre grinned and sat down next to Trowa. 

Relena looked down at her eggs and ham, and her stack of pancakes. She cut her food into small pieces, and ate slowly. It was good manners, after all. Breakfast was quiet, as there was nothing to discuss. Relena felt full after half her breakfast and pushed her plate aside.   
  


"It was very good, Quatre. I'm just a little full right now." Relena, apologized.

"It's alright. I'm glad you liked it."

Hilde, who had gotten a small serving, was finished and watching everyone else eat. Duo, who was on his second serving, was enjoying the pancakes thoroughly, pouring gallons of syrup onto them. Heero was truly disgusted at that. He ate everything plain, just like Wufei. Trowa had a moderate amount of salt on his eggs and syrup on his pancakes, just like Quatre.

"Relena, can I have your food??" Duo asked, polishing off his serving.

"Duo!" Quatre hissed.

  
"It's okay. Sure…if you're okay with having food half eaten…" Relena spoke.

  
"We're all family. Bring 'er here!" Duo called. Relena shoved the food over and watched him eat. He certainly lacked table manners but he did it in a cute way. She felt herself blush and turned away. Breakfast ended and she retreated back to her room, with Quatre and Hilde trailing behind."

"You're going to want to wash up," Quatre began in her room. "There are clothes in the chest by the bed and you can wash up over here."

"Thank you. May I ask what I am to do today? Wash…clean…cook…?" 

Quatre laughed. "Don't worry about that. You can do as you please. Just don't leave the castle grounds." There was a hint of deadliness in his eyes. One wrong move and she'd be dead.

"Okay," Relena managed to say.

"Hilde, let's leave her to get cleaned up," Quatre said to the little girl.

"Okay!" They left her in her chambers to do her bidding. 

Relena searched through the chest, looking at the clothes. There were dresses, but how? The entire house was roaming with men…She shrugged that thought off and dug deeper into the chest. Surprisingly, there was an old shirt and breeches laying there. She smiled and changed into them. The attire was big on her, the breeches threatening to fall off. She found a belt and tightened it around herself, keeping the pants up. Perfect. Now she was dressed and ready.

Ready for what, you ask? Ready for renovation, of course.

Okay – nothing juicy in this chapter. It's coming, thought! Please read, review. 


End file.
